Are They Gone?
by Alexandra Torch
Summary: Alex and mike return home from all stars, and Alex goes into a deep depression when she knows or thinks she does that Mal and the rest of the personas are dead. But when they aren't, mike needs to make Alex believe again that they are not dead after all. Will he actually succeed in having her believe again? Suck at summaries XD but story is still good by my record.
1. Gone and dead

When me and mike got home i ran up to my room and slammed the door. I tore down pictures i had drawn over the years down of mike's personas. "Alex, what are you doing?,"mike asked running into my room and picking up the drawings "their gone mike, i know it. so what's the point," i said and continued throwing them down.

"What? No their not. There still alive, Alex. they are, there in their rooms," he said starting to put the pictures back on my wall. "prove it, how can they still be alive? i can't hear them! we share the same personas mike, they are gone! Mal is dead!," I yelled "no they're not! just stop!," he yelled and grabbed my wrists from pulling the rest of the pictures down "let me go Michael!," i yelled "they are not dead. I know it, I saw you kill them," i said, then he stopped "you what?," he asked "i saw you press the reset button and kill them, i saw you kill Mal. Mal is dead," i said "how?," he asked "I went to the mind myself and saw. Mal is dead, i saw him go," i said.

"Why are you saying that Mal is dead and the others are just gone?," Mike asks. "Because i can," i said and tried to free my self from him holding my wrist "that's not an answer, why did you say that Mal is dead?," he asked "because he is, and he was the only one who actually understood me. and you just, just killed him! you were only thinking of yourself!," i yelled. _She cares about me? Nobody has cared about me_ Mal told mike "You actually care for Mal?," mike asked me "yes," i said.

"Alex, Mal is not dead. I'll show you, go to the mind, they are all there" Mike said "No they aren't! How come i can't hear them?," i yelled. "go to the mind," he repeated "they aren't there mike! just accept it like i have! stop believing they are!," i yelled "but they are," he said "fine, just to prove you wrong I'll go to the mind. But don't come crying to me when you realize they are gone, and Mal is dead!," i yelled and went to the mind.

The tower was standing tall in the mind. I walked up to the door and opened it, i walked up the stairs to the personas rooms. first i opened Chester's door. "see he's right there," mike said and gestured to Chester's rocking chair but i didn't see anything "no he's not, see. i told you," i said and walked to Svetlana's gym, to mike he said that she was doing cart wheels and back flips but i didn't see anything. "nothing," i scolded. then was Vito's room, "see, he's Dj-ing!," Mike yelled "why are you yelling?," i asked "Because of the loud music!," he yelled. I couldn't hear loud music and i didn't see Vito. I then walked to Manitoba's room and opened the door "okay, this time i admit he's not here," mike said as we looked into his empty room, "Oh, hey Manitoba," mike said turning around. i looked and there was nothing "mike, stop acting like a kid. there is nothing there!," i yelled "yes there is, Manitoba is standing right in front of you. why can't you see him?," mike asked "honestly Michael, They are gone. face it, Mal is dead," i said and continued up to the next and last floor at the very top. "Then how come the tower is still here if you saw it disappear and them go?," Mike asked.

I stopped, "It came back only to remind you of them losing there lives to you trying to stop Mal. Again, you only thought of yourself when you pressed that button," i said and continued up the i got to the top there was a door "Mal's room," the door read, i opened the door and looked in. I saw a 6 year old me and Mal in the room playing soldier again. we had forts up and we were trying to attack each others forts. "Alex, see. He isn't dead," mike said joining me, the memory faded and the room was again empty. I walked in, the walls were black and so was his bed with dark red pillows and a dark red desk. "yes he is mike, he's not in here. the others are gone and Mal is dead. why can't you except it like i have?," i asked and walked back to the floor below. I had also had a room in the tower so i went in and laid on my bed. It had dark green walls with brown silhouettes of trees on them, the carpet was dark green, and my bed had the same design as the walls with dark brown pillows.

The ceiling was the night sky with stars and a crescent moon. And in the corner there was a tree going to a room above, when climbed it brought you too a room that looked like a tree house. i had a small window in it to over look the mind. But for now i just stayed in my room.

**The next chapter will have Mike trying to have Alex believe that his personas aren't dead. Will he avail?**


	2. Please be alive

**Mike's POV**

"Why doesn't she believe that were not dead we are right in front of her?," Manitoba asked "I don't know, but seems that she's having a hard time since she believes that Mal is dead," i said "She thinks i'm dead? she's the only one i can relate to and she thinks i'm dead?!," Mal yelled. "That's not my fault," i said. "I'll show her i'm not dead," Mal huffed and started towards her room we all fallowed as he opened her door "listen up. i am not dead, i am here, i am alive, you can't say that i'm dead now," Mal said "mike stop fooling around by acting like Mal," she said still having her eyes closed with her hand behind her head and laying down. "It is me, Mal. See for your self," Mal commanded she sat up and looked.

She stared right at me, "I mean it mike, quit the act!," she yelled "it's not me, it's Mal," i said pointing to him, she looked then back at me "no he's not Michael, there is no one there. now get out of my room!," she yelled. "Alex, it really is me, Mal! I'm standing right here in front of you!," Mal yelled "how are you doing that?," she asked me "i'm not, Mal is. he is right there, why can't you see him?," i asked. "because he's not here, he is dead mike! it's hard for me as much for you but you have to stop pretending that they are actually here. they aren't here, now they are just imaginary friends. and your 17 so start acting like it and admit that they are gone and Mal is dead!," she yelled.

**Alex's POV**

"I will say it once more, Michael. They. Are. Gone. And Mal. Is. Dead!," I yelled."No Alex, I will say it once more! They are not gone! and Mal is not dead!," he yelled back ""yes he is! Mal is dead! I saw you kill him!," I yelled. We stood in silence as we stared at each other "Is he all you care about now? You only said that he was dead. Why do you care about Mal so much?," he finally asked, i took a deep breath "Mal is my one and only friend. No one understands me like he does. I have anger problems, and so does he. We have so much in common, and-. When i first met Mal, I knew he was 'The Malevolent One' but i still thought of him as a close friend. I have never had a friend, but now i do and he's, he's dead," I said.

"He is not dead. At least try and believe that? Because right now, he really needs you too," Mike says and walks away. "Pretend? I don't play pretend," i said, I looked at Mal's door that was right next to mine and frowned."I, I guess I could try," i said, closed my eyes, toke a deep breath, and hoped that mike was telling the truth when he said Mal wasn't dead. "On the count of three, Mal. Please be there when i open my eyes. One...Two...Three," then i fluttered my eyes open.

All i saw was an empty hall way. I sighed and looked at the ground "right," i sighed out, closed my door, leaned against it and slid down. "Please Mal, i don't know if your really here. I've been questioning all day long, I tell myself your gone and dead. And i'm trying to believe it's true. Please prove me wrong, Please be here for me, Just be alive. We only have each other, to relate to. what will i do?," I asked the emptiness.


	3. Alive again

**So Chapter 3 already. What do you think of the story so far? Please review!**

**Mal's POV  
**I was still in her room as she stayed sitting against her door. She really did care about me and tried. She just didn't know where to look at the right time. "Please believe that i'm alive," i whispered, I saw her open her eyes questionably "Who was that?," she asked "Can you hear me?," i asked "Of course i can. now again. who are you?," she asked i came into view then "m-m-Mal?," she choked "y-your alive!," she yelled and held me tightly in a hug. i hugged her back. "yeah, Mike was telling the truth. but you didn't see us," I said "I thought you were dead," she cried ito my shoulder "well, surprise. i'm not," i laughed "wait, so the others are alive too?," she asked "well, duh," i said.

**Alex's POV**

As soon as i had calmed down i opened my door and saw all of the personas. But before that we thought of a joke. "OK, so you walk pass them talking to me. and pay no attention to them. no matter what is going on, alright?," Mal asked "I'm in," i said. When i opened my door everyone was crowded near the door but not in front of it. "So, if he trips at the precise angle he will fall flat on his face from the ladder?," I asked "yep, and if there is paint there for some reason. It might just mean he's having bad luck," He said.

They stared in disbelief. "hey yo, Alex," i heard Vito say "keep going," Mal whispered. "And bad luck means?," i actually asked "losing meaning of life and he. well you know," Mal said i actually stopped "how could you want that? i am as cruel as you but not that cruel!," i yelled. "so what? no family. no one will even know he's dead, nether the less care," Mal said as he continued walking. "Then i guess nobody would care if this happened," i said and froze the floor, he slipped and fell flat on his back. "I would," he said "my point exactly, he would care making the flaw," i said and walked off as i unfroze the ground.

"Alex Mate! Mal, why can't she see or hear us but you?," Manitoba asked. Then svetlana whispered something to Manitoba and Vito then a smile appeared on Vito's face. Vito played some music and Manitoba pulled me to Vito's Room where he had a lounge with turn tables so you could party. "What? What is going on, why am i being pulled by noting?!," i yelled at Mal then svetlana whispered something to Mal "I don't know, it's strange," he said and i burned a glare at him.

We were then in Vito's lounge thing. And Vito started DJ-ing, i knew what Vito always did. And i loved doing it too, as i tried my best to keep my self contained Vito then said "Put yo hands up! put yo put yo hands up!," i always loved to do that with Vito. I looked frantically around, trying to get away and stop this. Then i couldn't handle it anymore. I ran up to the turn tables, did my own thing and yelled "PUT YO HANDS UP! PUT YO PUT YO HANDS UP!," i yelled and the others cheered expect Mal who just smirked. "Alright, you broke me. It was just a joke," i laughed happily.

**I did a tiny mix in this chapter, rise of the guardians, and last chapter a bit of frozen. Hoped you like it and please review.**


End file.
